legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory S5 P4/Transcript
(The Defenders, Class 1-A and All Might are seen facing off against The Puppetmaster's newest Enforcers) Tank: So, who wants to go first? Osiris: I don't think they'll take the chance Tank! They're too dumbfounded by our power! Alex: God you guys are arrogant! Optic: Arrogant? We don't seem to think so! Tank: We're just being honest. All Might: Arrogance is where the villain always falls. Creation: Who's to say we're the villains here? You just don't understand our master's goals! Tank: Enough talk brothers! Let's end this little game once and for all! Optic: Let's do it! Miles: Get ready guys. Here they come! Osiris: Kill them all! (Optic turns invisible as Tank jumps over All Might and runs toward The Defenders and Class 1-A) Tank: DIE!! (Tank charges an attack as he charges toward Alex who puts up a small barrier in front of himself to block the punch which causes him to stumble back on impact) Alex: Damn! (Tank then suddenly flanks the barrier and thrusts his hand toward Alex who grabs it and pushes him away) Alex: Stay back or I'll make good on my promise to smash your face in. Tank: Huh, gotta admit you're pretty good kid. (The two glare at each other as they prepare to attack again. It then cuts to Miles and Uraraka as they fight against Creation) Creation: So you're the Spider-Man huh? And let me guess, you're The Floater right? Miles: You were half right in that naming! Creation: Wait wait, you're Bug Kid? Miles: Oh for- Uraraka: Don't listen to him Miles, he's just toying with us! (Creation pulls a dagger from his neck) Creation: Am I now? Miles: Uraraka look out! (Creation is seen charging in with his dagger) Creation: Time to bleed! (Uraraka turns as Creation approaches and draws his arm back) Creation: DIE! (Creation thrusts the dagger forward as Uraraka dodges out of the way, causing him to look over at her stunned) Creation: What..!? Miles: You underestimated her! That was your first mistake! (Uraraka grabs Creation's wrist and proceeds to pull him to the ground and pin him down) Creation: H-How...? Uraraka: Don't mess with us. Miles, web him down. Miles: You got it. (Miles is suddenly struck by an explosion from Osiris and is knocked away) Osiris: Not so fast! (Miles recovers himself as Osiris steps in front of him) Miles: Bit much don't you think Mr. Boom Boom Man? Osiris: What did you just call me...? Miles: What, don't like it? Osiris: Even a child has more discipline. Miles: Whatever you say Boom Boom Man. Osiris: STOP CALLING ME THAT!!! (Osiris charges toward Miles) Osiris: I'll show you a boom! (Osiris is about to launch another explosion at Miles when he's stopped by a punch from Eijiro) Miles: Thanks Iron Man! Eijiro: Not my name but you're welcome! Miles: Good nickname though! (Osiris stands up and looks over at the other Defenders who are seen fighting against Optic before he looks back at Miles and Eijiro as he punches the ground and stomps over to them) Osiris: I'm gonna turn you to ash! Miles: Let's see if you get the chance! (Miles and Eijiro rush Osiris. It then cuts back to Alex as he fights against Tank who tries to grab him again) Tank: Dammit, get back here! Alex: You really think I'm gonna get close to you? (Alex hits Tank with a psy blast as he's knocked away by the attack) Tank: I'm gonna make sure you die slow boy! (Tank gets up and charges an attack before he rushes Alex and drives his fist into his gut) Tank: HOW'S THAT FEEL KID?! (Alex is seen stunned as he goes flying into a wall) Alex: Jeez...That hurt... (Tank looks down at his hand as he notices something) Tank: Hmm...Broken. (Tank's broken arm regenerates as he looks back at it) Tank: Guess that's my downside. Gonna have to be careful with the usage so I don't end up killing myself. (Tank looks forward as he finds Alex standing in front of him armed with a sword made from psychic energy) Tank: Wait, what?! (Alex rams the sword through Tank's chest and kicks him back, causing him to slowly regenerate) Tank: You bastard! Alex: Didn't think I had it in me huh? Tank: Oh you're dead kid! (Tank stands back up as he glares at Alex) Tank: TAKE THIS!! (All Might suddenly comes in and drives his fist into Tank's head, causing a shot of his skull to be seen as it cracks and splits open before showing his face in shock) Tank:.....Huh....? (Tank goes flying down the sidewalk as he skids across the concrete and lands into a wall) Alex: Huh, thanks. All Might: Don't mention it Alex! (Tank stands as he grips his head wound as he struggles to stay up from the bleeding) Tank: God...dammit....! (Tank soon falls to his knees as his legs give out. Optic then runs up to him and checks up on him) Optic: Tank! Are you okay? Tank: No...I'm not. This wound isn't regenerating, meaning that old fool just destroyed my healing factor...! Optic: Think you'll make it? (Tank looks over at Optic) Tank: No... Optic: I...I see. Tank: Just make sure...they don't...reach...The Master.... (Tank bleeds out as Optic stands up. He then hears Creation's voice) Creation: Optic! Get your ass over here and help me with this girl! Optic: R-Right! (Optic turns invisible as he heads over to Creation who's struggling to get up as Uraraka stands over him and pins him down) Creation: Get...off of me! Uraraka: Not until my friend is done taking care of your explosive friend! Optic: Ahem. (Uraraka turns to look for Optic who is no where to be found) Optic: Sorry, but I'm gonna have to ask that you let go of my friend. Uraraka: No way! Optic: Are you sure? You don't want this to get violent kid. Uraraka: Try it! Optic: Fine then, let's see how you like this! (Uraraka feels something grab her wrist before she's pulled from Creation and held up in the air) Uraraka: Are-Are you invisible?! Optic: You just now figure that out? (Uraraka is held up by her arm as Optic punches her in the gut and face before dropping her to the ground. He then becomes visible) Optic: Big mistake kid. (Optic kicks Uraraka in the face, knocking her onto her back as he pins her arms down to the ground) Optic: And now you die. (Optic's eyes roll back into he head as he looks up. His face begins to morph before it's replaced with the face of a Targhul) Uraraka: W-W-What?! (Miles looks over during his fight and sees Optic's transformation, stunning him) Miles: A Targhul?! Creation: What the hell? (Optic continues to roar as his skin deteriorates into a slimy form and grey colored skin. Tendrils then burst from his back as Uraraka stares in horror) Optic: Oh goody! Now it's time to eat! (Optic opens his mouth as he puts his face closer to Uraraka's. He is then suddenly interrupted by an ice blast from Erin and is knocked away) Erin: Don't you even think about it! (Optic stands as he lays eyes on Erin and grins) Optic: Ha! More meat! (Optic grows a hand blade and prepares to charge Erin before he's hit by fire from Shoto, causing him to recoil and scream in pain) Erin: Like you thought you'd lay a hand on us! Shoto: Good thing we know your species' one weakness. (Optic jumps out of the way of the fire and regenerates) Optic: Dammit, The Master didn't mention the wildfire kid. (Osiris is seen looking over at Optic's new form) Osiris: *thinking* The Master used the last of the Targhul DNA? No wonder I couldn't find it! (Osiris is distracted as he's punched by Eijiro) Eijiro: Hey, pay attention! (Osiris quickly retaliates and knocks Eijiro away with an explosion) Osiris: If you kids insist. (The scene returns to Optic as Shot and Erin join Uraraka's side) Optic: So, it's like that then. Erin: Come on guys, if we work together we can stop this thing! Uraraka: You got-! (Uraraka stops as she looks down at her body) Uraraka: Uh guys? We've got a problem! Shoto: Huh? Erin: What's wrong? Uraraka: There's something inside of my costume! (Numerous lumps are seen pulsing on Uraraka's stomach as she tries to itch them away) Erin: What are you doing?! Uraraka: I don't know! There's something making me itch bad! (Optic is seen glaring as he smirks) Erin: Miles! Miles: Huh? Eijiro: Go on! I'll take care of this guy! (Miles swings off over to Uraraka) Miles: What is it? Shoto: Something's crawling under her costume! (Miles scans Uraraka's body, revealing a group of twenty small insect like Targhul worms biting at Uraraka's gut) Miles: Ah gross! Erin: What is it? Miles: There's a bunch of worms trying to tear her open! Uraraka: Huh?! Optic: You really didn't notice?! (The heroes all glare at Optic who is seen smiling like a mad man) Optic: When I had you in my grasp, the goo dripping from my body was able to transform into worms with nothing but a taste for human flesh! Uraraka: How did they get in?! Optic: They're bonded. Good luck removing them kid, and enjoy your slow death! Once they've ripped through your skin and muscle tissue, they'll have a ball tearing your organs apart! Uraraka: WHAT?! Miles: Hold on! (Miles adjusts his web shooters as he aims them at Uraraka) Miles: Hold still! (Miles fires a concussive blast at Uraraka, causing the worms to crawl their way free from Uraraka as they disintegrate) Miles: Got them! Optic: NO!! MY FOOD! Uraraka: Thanks Miles. (Miles notices Uraraka as she bleeds from the hole the worms chewed through) Miles: Ian! Get over here! (Ian runs over) Ian: Yeah? Miles: We got an injury! (Ian notices the blood) Ian: Hold still Ochaco. (Ian forms a yellow orb in his hand as he tosses it at Uraraka, causing the worms' damage to be completely reverted) Ian: You're good! Miles: Thanks man! Optic: DIE!! (Optic fires a tendril that pierces Miles' leg, causing Optic to pull him down and drag him over to him) Miles: Stay back! Optic: What are you gonna do about it kid?! Miles: This! (Miles fires a concussive shot at Optic, causing him to scream in pain and cover his ears as Miles frees himself and limps away to the others) Erin: Shoto, now! (Shoto sets fire to Optic, enough to burn him away) Optic: YOU GODDAMN HUMAAANS! (Optic disintegrates and dies, leaving Osiris and Creation the only Enforcers left) Osiris: Optic! Creation: Goddammit! (Creation suddenly has his arm blown off by a psy blast from Alex) Creation: AH CRAP!! (Creation's leg in blown off as well as Alex walks up) Alex: Looks like you got distracted...kid. Creation: No please! I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of this! Alex: Nice try pulling that trick. (Alex blows Creation's head off of his shoulders with another shot, causing Osiris to glare angrily at the heroes) Osiris: You bastards. (The Defenders, Pros and Class 1-A surround Osiris) Erin: Now what? Osiris: You heroes know you're making a mistake. None of you can defeat The Master! Alex: That's what the shadows said when my father and his team went against Alkorin. Guess what? He's dead. (Osiris glares at Alex before he looks down at his hand) Osiris: If you think I'll come alive... (Osiris puts his hand on his head smiling) Osiris: You're mistaken! (Osiris releases an explosion, killing him as he falls to the ground without a head) Erin: Oh god! Miles: Talk about going out with a bang. (The heroes step away from Osiris's corpse) Isaac: Well, that's taken care of. (Suddenly, more laser fire appears as a large swarm of Puppets head down the street toward the heroes) Puppet Captain: FOR THE MASTER!!! All Might: Defenders, get inside the compound! We'll deal with these Puppets! Alex: You got it! Come on guys! (The heroes run into the building as the others stay outside and fight off the attacking Puppets. The Defenders are then seen in front of the basement door) Alex:.... All right guys. This is it. Once we step though this door, there's no turning back. Erin: Its all or nothing here... Miles: I'm ready. Scott: Its time we end this nightmare once and for all. Omega: Let's do this! Uraraka: For Deku! Alex: For Peter! Miles: For Leo! Defenders: For everyone! Alex: Let's put this monster down once and for all! (The heroes cheer as they rush through the door, ready to destroy The Puppetmaster and bring their team back) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts